Te me vas
by Dany LopMes
Summary: ¿Qué serias capaz de hacer por la felicidad de la persona que amas? Mikasa ha tomado una decisión que ponen en riesgo su vida, el motivo esta vez….. no sentirse destrozada cuando los vea juntos ¿Sera capaz de renunciar a la razón de su existir? ErenXMikasa


_Hola :) ¿Cómo están? Bien, bien este es el primer fic de Shingeki no Kyojin que hago, me convencí a escribirlo ya que me gusta mucho el anime y manga, sin duda es uno de los mejores que he visto :D _

_En un foro leí que si llegan a formar parejas de SNK perdería su gracias, todos tenemos opiniones diferentes pero yo creo que no hay un buen shonen sin un shojo de lo complemente ¿ustedes que opinan?_

_Advertencia: este fic es de mi pareja favorita ErenXMikasa así que si no tenemos el mismo gusto por favor no hagan malos comentarios ¿sí? No contiene nada de spoiler así que no se preocupen por eso._

_Los personajes no me pretensen, ya que si así fueran haría que Eren dejara de ser tan cabezota y se diera cuenta por fin de los sentimientos de Mikasa hacia él, y ya por ahí que se dieran un beso xDD jajaja bueno ya, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Jean y todos ellos son de Hajime Isayama la historia es de mi auditoria._

Simbologia:

-lo personajes hablan

-_"lo que piensan los personajes"_

XxXxXxXxX cambio de escena

_No pienso hacer muchos capítulos, lean y disfruten el primer capítulo :) _

-No tenemos tiempo para romances estúpidos-dicho esto Mikasa giro sobre sus talones para emprender marcha, dejando a un Eren desconcertado.

Todos los sentimientos de Ackerman luchan unos contra otros, la tristeza y la felicidad se disputaban el primer lugar, sin percatarse empezaron a brotar pequeñas gotas saldas de sus ojos azulados, con la rapidez la cual era característica de ella, se limpio las lagrimas que estaban sobre sus mejillas.

-aguarda Mikasa- extendió su brazo para tomar el hombro de la azabache- nunca pedí tu opinión, solo creí necesario decírtelo.

-bien, entonces de ahora en adelante ahorrate el decirme tus cosas- de un manotazo se deshizo del brazo del oji-verde.

El sabía muy bien que estaba contento por haber al fin iniciado una relación con Annie, eso era lo que quería ¿no? Pero en ese preciso momento se sentía impotente al saber que Mikasa debido a eso se apartaría de su lado, tenia inmensas ganas de ir tras ella, pero como a cualquier hombre, su orgullo lo impidió.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

Por fin notaba que la tristeza era la triunfadora de la disputa de sus sentimientos, ella sabía que tenía que estar feliz por su hermano, pero no podía evitar sentir inmensas ganas de llorar y confesarle a Eren de una vez por todas sus sentimientos. El, su Eren se alejaría de su lado, ya no sería ella la que lo protegería, ya no sería ella su confidente, ya no sería ella la que estuviera ahí cuando el mas necesitara de alguien, ya no sería ella la dueña de su corazón, la pocas esperanzas que tenia se habían esfumado como por arte de magia.

-_ja, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta? No sé cómo pude pensar que el algún día me perteneció como para decir "mi Eren"-_estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se percato que alguien caminaba al a par de ella.

-Mikasa- el chico de larga caballera rubia tomo una gran bocada de aire antes de seguir hablando- ¿te has enterado ya de la relación de Eren con Annie?

-si-su rostro no mostraba enojo, tristeza y mucho menos felicidad, aunque estos estuvieran en una batalla campal, tratando de aminora el dolor que su poseedora sentía en esos momentos.

-para que sepas, yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso-embozo una media sonrisa- en primera, Annie es una tinta, aunque eso no es lo peor, sino mas bien que ha matado a muchos de nuestros compañeros-hizo una pequeña pausa-y en segunda, presiento que tú sientes algo por él, y ambos harían un bonita pareja.

-¡Armin!-las mejillas de la joven tomaron un color carmesí-entre él y yo jamás habrá algo-sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos en un par de segundos-solo me ve como una hermana y yo lo veo como la única familia que me queda.

-las mentiras salen tal fácil de los labios, pero la mirada es muy traicionera y siempre los delata- volvió a sonreír pero de manera más explícita.

La oji-azul hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo su amigo, millones de preguntas con sus posibles respuestas revoloteaban por su cabeza causándole una gran frustración.

-¡Mikasa!- un joven de cabellera castaña y ojos ámbares corría tras el par de amigos para así alcanzarlos- es…esperen- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba frente a ellos, fue tal rápida su llegada que no se dio cuenta que a escasos metros de el estaba Mikasa- emm pues yo….yo quería, no, no, no, más bien quiero ver si te gustaría comer conmigo el día de hoy-sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-claro-fue lo único que contesto para después volver a caminar.

-espera ¿dijiste que si?-la expresión en el rostro del oji-ámbar dejaba divisar su sorpresa.

-eso dije-giro la mitad de su cuerpo para ver a la cara al hombre tras de ella, fue casi inexistente, demasiado tenue, pero los delgados labios de la azabache dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa.

Armin observaba perplejo el show, estaba casi seguro que Mikasa sentía algo más que amor de hermanos por Eren, pero lo que había visto disminuía la probabilidad de su suposición. Al darse cuenta que la peli-negra estaba bastante adelantada, dio grandes zancadas para alcanzarla.

-¿tu, Mikasa Ackerman, acabas de aceptar una cita con Jean? Juro que si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos pensaría que es una mentira.

-¿tiene algo de malo?-hablo formulando una pregunta-en todo caso no es una cita, solo accedí a sentarme junto a él a la hora de la comida, eso es todo.

-si tu lo dices-el peli-rubio llevo su abundante fleco a un lado del centro de la frente- ¿todo esto se debe a la repentina relación de Eren?

-el no tiene nada que ver en esto, mis decisiones no deberían de verse afectadas por las que tome el, por mucho tiempo he cuidado, velado y preocupado por su bienestar, pero llega un momento en el que todo termina, en esta vida nada es eterno, era más que obvio el hecho de que tarde o temprano nuestras vidas tomarían diferentes rumbos-su rostro era neutral, pero ella sabía perfectamente que si le dolía el hecho de que el amor de su vida prefiriera a otra- aunque para serte sincera, no pensé que ocurriera tan pronto.

-¿a qué viene todo esto?-el oji-azul paró en seco seguido por Mikasa.

-iré a la misión Kagome.

-¿estás loca? Es completamente una misión suicida, yo se que eres de las mejores, pero ni tú serias capaz de arriesgar tu vida por algo que tal vez no tenga éxito-la voz de Armin era igual que su rostro, el estaba preocupado por su amiga de la infancia.

-necesitan cadetes, además, sería una buena excusa para que Eren me tenga lejos.

-es increíble ¿Cómo puedes creer que él quiera que cada momento de tu vida, por cinco años, tengas un pie en la tumba?

-lo hemos hecho decenas de veces, para eso nos entrenaron, aparte es lo mejor para ambos, si sobrevivo, regresare con información sobre los titanes para así tener más posibilidades de recuperar la muralla María, y si muero, Eren por fin tendrá lo que siempre soñó, que no lo esté sobreprotegiendo.

-pero…-intento apelar la idea de Mikasa pero esta lo impidió hablando antes.

-es un decisión que está tomada, y nada ni nadie hará que desista de ella, solo te quiero pedir un favor…-al no notar respuesta del joven continuo- no comentes nada con él hasta que yo le diga ¿sí?-el chico se quedo inmóvil-¡Armin!

-vale, como no creo hacerte cambiar de idea, lo prometo-volvieron a caminar pero más lento esta vez-¿y desde cuando tomaste esa decisión?

-desde hace unos cuantos segundos-confeso.

-así que tu repentino cambio de opinión de debe a la elección de Ere, y pensar que lo negabas.

-en parte, llevaba tiempo considerándolo, pero me preocupaba el que tu y Eren se quedaran solos por cinco años-humedeció la comisura de sus labios-pero al saber que tu y Annie cuidaran de Eren y el de ti, me tranquiliza un poco.

-ya veo-sus ojos azulados eran cubiertos por el cabello que llevaba sobre su frente-creo que se te hará tarde para tu cita con Jean, será mejor que nos vayamos ya-alzo la vista, la morocha al verlo en mejor estado asintió para acto seguido acelerar su paso.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

-felicidades Eren-Armin palmeo la espalda del azabache antes de tomar asiento a su lado-me han contado la nueva noticia.

-de seguro fue Mikasa la que te ha dicho todo-llevo un trozo de pan a su boca de forma violenta-y hablando de ella ¿Dónde está? Pensé que estaba contigo

-jajaja no, ella no me ha contado nada al respecto-tomo la cuchara color plata sobre sus dedos- y si, estaba conmigo, caminamos un rato mientras que platicábamos de varias cosas pero Jean nos interrumpió para invitarla a una cita-trato de contener una risa al ver la cara claramente enfadada de Eren- de hecho, si volteas tu cabeza un poco hacia la derecha, los veras comiendo juntos en este preciso momento.

Y en efecto, ahí estaban el par de jóvenes platicando, Jean claramente feliz de que la persona que le gustaba comiera con él, y Mikasa se comportaba muy diferente a veces anteriores, parecía que le tomaba importancia a lo que su acompañante le decía.

-y es por eso que decidí unirme a la Región de Reconocimiento-dirigió su vista a la pelinegra que tenia a un costado dejando en un segundo término el plato lleno de comida- creo que te estoy aburriendo-hizo un mueca.

-no, no es….

-si, así es, la aburres con tus conversaciones estúpidas, aburridas y sin sentido- Eren ahora estaba parado en frente del castaño- ¿Por qué no entiendes que ella no quiere nada contigo y la dejas en paz de una buena vez?

-¿Quién diablos te crees para hablar por ella?- Jean aventó el plato poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo-vete con tu noviecita y deja de molestarnos.

-oye imbe…

-basta ya- Mikasa se puso de pie-dejen ya de discutir por una tontería-acomodo su falda- Eren, por favor no te metas más en mi vida, yo te he dejado tomar tus decisiones, he dejado que cometas tus propios errores- el oji-verde retrocedió un paso, debido la mirada de la azabache- he decidido dejarte vivir tu vida sin opinar, sin hacerte ni un solo reproche, así que espero hagas lo mismo conmigo- dio la media vuelta dejando a todos los presentes exhortos por la forma que le había hablado a Eren.

-Eren, vámonos- el chico rubio lo tomo por el hombro para sacarlo de ahí-no pensé que fueras tan celoso.

-¡gggrr! No fueron celos, solo me enoje al ver a Jean con Mikasa, se que él no es un buen tipo para ella.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Creo que estas equivocado, Jean daría la vida por salvar la de ella, se desvive por llamar su atención, y tú que la tienes simplemente la desperdicias.

-¡Armin! Mi deber como hermano es velar por ella, poner su seguridad antes que la mía y yo se que ese idiota no sería capaza de matar a un solo titán sin ayuda, con eso te digo todo.

-¿Eren, puedo hacerte una pregunta?- el azabache asintió-¿en verdad solo sientes amor fraternal por Mikasa? ¿Tienes claros cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia ella y hacia Annie?

-pero por supuesto que sí, a ambas las quiero, pero son cariños totalmente diferentes.

-en mi opinión, por lo que he visto, por Annie sientes solamente admiración, la idolatras por todo lo que te ha enseñado, y con Mikasa, simplemente con ella no sabes cuáles son tus sentimientos verdaderos, te engañas a ti mismo repitiéndote una y otra vez que la quieres como una simple hermana, te conozco bien Eren, y sientes la necesidad de que este a tu lado siempre, la necesitas para luchar, con el simple hecho de saber que siempre está a tu lado, sacas fuerzas hasta de donde no tienes para regresar y ver de nuevo esa sonrisa que te otorgan sus labios, la ves indefensa aunque no lo sea, quieres protegerla pero no puedes porque ella ya lo hace por su propia mano-llegaron hasta la cabaña que compartían-espero que te des cuenta que todo lo que dije no es más que tus sentimientos, antes de que sea demasiado tarde-hizo que el pelinegro entrara para después cerrar el enorme pedazo de madera.

¿Qué tal me quedo? Bien, espero les haya gustado, espero actualizar pronto, no estamos leyendo (:

_Besos y abrazos_

_Dany_

Jueves 19 de septiembre de 2013

3:30 México


End file.
